Finding Dolas
Requirements *Completion Requirements: **Artisan level 100 **Shattered Seas Timeline **Cobalt Scar Timeline through the Killing Fields **Kurn's Tower Access Timeline **The Means to an End and 50,000 faction with The Circle of the Unseen Hand **The Order of Rime Timeline and 50,000 faction with The Order of Rime Starting the Quest #Inspect the below items, in order (all trackable) ##The Sinking Sands ###Single Gold Coin ###an empty canteen ###hoof prints ###chest ##Moors of Ykesha (all at Lower Moors) ###a dead brokenskull: ###deep hoof prints: ###a newly extinguished fire: ###a finely crafted satchel: ##The Feerrott ###a slain king manticore: (nearest port is the spire) ###fresh footprints: ###head SW to The Horse Queen: ###Witness an elf getting attacked, track and pick up a torn half of a map at #Read the torn half of the map #Head to Obulus Frontier, talk to the Chancellor in Nye'Caelona. #Continue speaking with the Chancellor down in the lower level of Nye'Caelona (crafting area) to obtain the quest. Steps # Return to the Feerrott for four trackable clues. (nearest port is the druid ring) ## Tracks: ## Tracks: ## Arrow: ## Dagger: # I need to pick up the trail again. Head to the Barren Sky. ## a slain aviak: on Isle of Eaglewatch ## a berry-stripped bush: on Cloudmist Isle ## flattened earth: on Isle of Desolation ## find and speak with Dolas: # Dolas sends you to find his crown in Nye'Caelona. Head there and find a Nye'Caelona Custodian wandering on the top level of the city. In stealth, pickpocket a key (via-right click). Must be directly behind. # Dismount and use the key to zone into the chancellor's throne room. In stealth, pickpocket the display key from the wandering guard captain. Use this key to unlock the display and obtain the crown. # Return to Dolas' former location on the Isle of Desolation in Barren Sky. Examine the blood you find. # I need to pick up on Dola's trail again. He appears to be bleeding. Head to the Bonemire. ## more blood: on Shattered Weir. ## a blood smear: on Cacotoxic Stain. ## fresh blood: on Carrion Briar. ## Speak to Dolas just east of the last update. # Dolas sends you to collect four items. ## Blessed Mineral Water from New Halas in Frostfang Sea) at ## desert limestone from Pillars of Flame at ##*''Note: This spawns a heroic golem. Come prepared. Group update.'' ## purple calendula from Cobalt Scar at a plant atop a cliff. ## a marble mortar and pestle from Tranquil Sea at in a pygmy hut. # Return to Dolas. # Craft the Item ## Scribe the recipe he gives you. ##* Requires a shadeweave root ##* level 100 in Artisan. ## Place the mortar on the ground near Dolas ## craft the combine ## Give the combine to Dolas. # Find a dark rider in Phantom Sea at . Approach him so that he despawns. # Open track and find "Inquisitor Foust" nearby. #* Note: to update the quest you must have completed the entire Shattered Seas Timeline # Find my black spot - This is obtained by completing a class-specific collection quest: #* Assassin - #* Beastlord - #* Brigand - #* Dirge - #* Ranger - #* Swashbuckler - #* Troubadour - #* Note: The locations vary by class, and are semi-random. The shinies are purple and trackable. Only one spawns at a time on approximately a 5 minute timer. Spawn points are shared by collection members. # With your in hand, return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea at . # Inquisitor Foust sends you into Ossuary of Malevolence (Contested) to obtain five uncommon treasure chest drops from trash mobs. #* Two drops from Primordial Malice Cultists in the west wing. #* One drop from flesh constructs in the west wing. #* One drop from skeletal terrors in the east wing. #* One drop from the larger skeletons in the east wing. # Return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea at . He will give you a recipe that you must scribe, then head to the dark elf village Ghorkaal to the west of his location. Use a cauldron to craft the Visage of Malice. # Head to the Cathedral of Bone: The Grand Inquisitor's Chapel at in order to slay the Grand Inquisitor. ## Use the Visage of Malice as soon as you zone in. Head down the first flight of stairs and to the left to find a skull on a pillow at to despawn the golems. ##*''Note: If they are not removed, they join the Grand Inquisitor in combat.'' ## Kill one name in each of the west and east wings. ## Kill the Grand Inquisitor in the middle wing. ##* Note: This zone is relatively difficult, but mercenaries are allowed and you can zone in other classes via Call of the Veteran. Not a group zone in for scouts, each scout must click on the coffin to zone in (or use Call of the Veteran). With five scouts the two epic x4 red golems were manageable and killable even without despawning them. # Return to Inquisitor Foust in Phantom Sea at . He will give you a leash. # Head to Nektulos Forest and find a dark rider just south of N'Mar's Ascent, on the road. Dismount, and use the leash on the rider to be teleported to Fens of Nathsar outside of Kurn's Tower. # Speak to Foreman Fluff near the zone-in location to Kurn's Tower, in the tunnel just below Kurn's Tower. #*''Note: Requires Kurn's Tower Access Timeline in order to see the foreman.'' # Foreman Fluff agrees to help you gain entry into Kurn's Tower in exchange for some shinies: ## Golden Belt of the Unseen: Sold by a dark talon merchant in Halls of the Unseen at . ##*''Note: Requires The Means to an End and 50,000 faction with The Circle of the Unseen Hand. ## Golden Necklace of Rime: Sold by Vassava Kilka in Jarsath Wastes at . ##*''Note: Requires The Order of Rime Timeline and 50,000 faction with The Order of Rime. ## Gold Encrusted Pearl Ring: Clickable bucket in Cobalt Scar at . ##*''Note: Requires Cobalt Scar Timeline through High Tide. ## Gold Laced Cloak of Nighmarish Depths: Uncommon chest drop from Abyssral in . ## Golden Shackle of Mist: Common chest drop from The Mist Reaver in Lost City of Torsis: The Shrouded Temple (Event Heroic). # Return to Foreman Fluff. He will give you an explosive barrel. # Place the barrel at the marked location at the large rock just east of Kurn's Tower. An entrance will appear leading to Kurn's Tower: The Locket. # Enter Kurn's Tower: The Locket. Proceed through the tunnel and climb up the wall. Head to the right, avoiding the guards, and find the gold piles atop the elevator where one will find a small chest holding Dola's Mother's Locket. Loot it. Note: the guards cannot be avoided and they can one shot. There is no elevator, the chest is behind the throne chair instead. # Return to the Bonemire. Dolas has left, but he has left a small bag behind at . Click the bag to finish the quest. Rewards * Golden Necklace of Rime